risingthunderfandomcom-20200214-history
Rising Thunder
Rising Thunder is a free-to-play, online-only, PC-first fighting game developed by Radiant Entertainment. It features simplified controls to make the game more accessible while still being deep and balanced, capable of standing up to years of high level competitive play. About the game Mechanics Movement W: Jump D: Walk Forward / Backwards (depending on facing) A: Walk Backwards / Forward (depending on facing) S: Crouch Dash / Run Double tap forward or backwards to perform a Dash. Some characters also have the ability to Run. You can only run forward, not backwards. To run, double tap as you would to dash, and hold the second forward press. The character will then beginning running for as long as you keep the button held down. Attacks L: Light Attack (default J) M: Medium Attack (default K) H: Heavy Attack (default L) Crossup: Crossup Aerial Attack (down + Heavy Attack, can only be done while jumping forward or up) U: Special 1 I: Special 2 O: Special 3 Semi-colon (or h): Throw. Default is forward throw. Holding back + throw will do a different throw that sends the opponent behind you. Spacebar: Overdrive (Requires full Overdrive meter) Blocking Blocking isn’t as exciting as attacking, but mastering this system is crucial to your success. To block an incoming attack, you must hold away (in the opposite direction) from your opponent. So, if you are standing on the left, and the opponent is on your right, you will hold left (away) to block their attacks. You can block while standing (hold away), or crouching (hold down + away). You cannot block and attack at the same time. * Most crouching attacks must be blocked while you are also crouching (down + away). * Most standing attacks can be blocked while crouching (down + away) OR standing (away). * Your enemy’s jumping attacks must always be blocked while standing. Special cases for blocking: * Overheads: some characters have standing attacks that must be blocked while standing (not crouching). We call this kind of attack an Overhead. Not every character has an Overhead attack. * Crossups: every character has a down+Heavy attack in the air. These attacks require you to block in the OPPOSITE direction of ordinary jumping attacks. As an example, imagine you were standing on the left, and Chel is on the right. If Chel jumps at you and attacks with a L, M, or H attack, you would stand and hold left (away) to block it. If she does a d+H Crossup attack, you must block that in the opposite direction (towards). In most cases, you can recognize that the Crossup attack will hit “from behind” you and you should feel natural holding away from it, but is crucial to understand how this option works. Every character has a unique crossup attack animation, and it will be helpful to recognize them. Special Property Indicators You may notice the characters briefly flashing gold or blue as you play. These have meaning, and are there to help you understand the special properties associated with these colors. Flashing Gold means that the character is invulnerable during this part of the move. It is commonly found on “uppercut”-style moves, and is also a brief part of each character’s backdash. Flashing Light Blue means that the character is currently armored. While Blue, they are able to absorb one hit of damage without being forced into their hit reaction. Hitting an armored move two times will break the armor and force them into reaction. As an example, Talos has a number of armored moves, including his towards+H Spartan Kick. Kinetic Advance In this mode, most moves normal and special moves can be cancelled by a Dash (forward or backwards) or a Jump (up, back, or forward). Each cancel requires one charge of Kinetic meter and is accompanied by a special sound effect and blue trails. Up to two Kinetic Advance charges can be stored. Most moves need to make contact with the opponent to be Kinetic Canceled (hit or block) but projectiles can be cancelled without making contact. Some throws can also be Advance Canceled (everyone can cancel their forward throw, except Crow, who can cancel his back throw). When you cancel a move using Kinetic Advance, it will also reduce the time on all currently active cooldowns. Note: In Advance Channel, meter is built primarily by connecting with attacks (hit or block). You do not build Advance meter for whiffing moves. Kinetic Deflect In this mode, players have access to a Kinetic Deflect. You can activate a Deflect by pressing any two Special Attack buttons at the same time. Kinetic Deflect can ONLY be activated while you are getting hit, or while you are blocking. On activation, your character will be surrounded by a blue armor. If the opponent strikes while you are in this armor, their next hit will be deflected, meaning it will cause no damage to you (and may potentially break the enemy’s combo). The opponent will be knocked away, but Deflect does not do any direct damage. Kinetic Deflect can also be performed if you are being thrown. Up to two charges can be stored, but only one charge may be carried over between rounds. Note: In Deflect mode, meter is built by taking hits and blocking hits. You do not get Kinetic meter for whiffing moves or attacking in this mode. Combo System Rising Thunder many familiar combo elements from other games and a few unique elements as well. Below are elements of the combo system. Cancels (“2-1’s) Many basic attacks (J, K, L, known as “Normals”) can be cancelled into Special Attacks by simply pressing the Special button the moment the basic attack connects. Links After striking with one move (typically a “Normal”), the hit-stun is enough that another move (typically another “Normal”) will connect if timed properly. Chain Combos Some “normal” moves can be canceled directly into other normal moves. These are less common, but usually easy to perform. Most characters can chain their standing and crouching Light attacks (J) into additional light attacks. Juggles Certain moves launch the opponent into the air making them vulnerable to additional follow-up attacks. When a character is launched, they can be hit up to 5 additional times while airborne before they become invulnerable and pop out. This limit can be broken by performing Kinetic Advance. Kinetic Advance reduces juggle count by 1 each time it is used. Some Overdrive and special attacks also reduce the juggle limit when hitting an airborne enemy. This is a very important mechanic to remember. Ground Bounce Certain attacks will bounce the opponent off the ground and allow a juggle opportunity. You can only use one ground bounce per combo. Wall Bounce Certain attacks will send the opponent flying into the wall where they then bounce back, leaving them vulnerable to a juggle opportunity. You can only use one wall bounce per combo. Supported controllers See Controller support Skills tested ''' Apart from physical dexterity, ''Rising Thunder ''involves skills and knowledge required for other fighting games, such as: * yomi (ability to read your opponent) * valuation * character knowledge * knowledge of matchups (what to do versus a specific character) '''Yomi and valuation "Yomi" is Japanese for "reading," which, in the context of competitive games, refers to "knowing (reading) the mind of your opponent." Valuation refers to knowing the relative value of each move—both in relation to other movies, and in different situations. Playing Rising Thunder ''will teach you to pay attention to small clues that indicate how people think and act, and to feel, trust, and interpret your intuitive hunches—your gut instinct. Yomi and valuation are skills that may be useful in other games (especially competitive games), and even other areas of your life. '''Setting and lore' Playable characters Rising Thunder ''is an asymmetric game (like most 2D and 3D fighting games), not a symmetric game (like Chess), which means players can choose between a cast of characters, each with unique moves, strengths, weaknesses, and abilities that reflect that character's particular personality and style. '''Soundtrack' See Soundtrack Stages See Stages Supported platforms * PC (Windows) History Pre-public alpha test Key contributors See also * Radiant Entertainment * Reviews * Quotes * Match videos External links Rising Thunder communities * Rising Thunder Reddit subreddit * Rising Thunder Community Discord (invite link) Information about the game * A discussion on how easy Rising Thunder is to play and get into References # (Main Game Primer) https://docs.google.com/document/d/1IhWcJsBZcrZM71CLpb8WMrbaP4cyXqlBgrd2MKhNOS4/ __FORCETOC__